


infinitely

by 89luv (Wataemelon)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Just gals being pals, Kissing, They love each other so much :(, and dating, gal pals who r in luv, p much just hyejoo being absolutely whipped, rated teen for a couple swear words, they r in LUV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wataemelon/pseuds/89luv
Summary: “I hope you know,” Hyejoo mumbles, her lips just barely ghosting over Chaewon’s, her palms pressed against each side of the other’s face, “that was the first time I've ever gotten less than 3rd in Mario Kart.”Chaewon giggles and kisses Hyejoo’s nose.“You just love me too much,” she says teasingly, biting her lip to control her smile.(or: a small montage of Hyejoo being in love with Chaewon)





	infinitely

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by “faded looking for love” by sinta, their fic is pure gold and inspired me to write this <3

Chaewon leads her through crowds, tugging Hyejoo along towards her next point of interest.

The fair is filled to the brim with people, something Hyejoo usually would avoid at all costs, but Chaewon had a knack for dragging her out of her shell, so really, she had no choice but to come along.

(And maybe it had to do with the fact that chaewon’s eyes had sparkled so much when she’d pointed to the ad for the fair that Hyejoo couldn’t help but want to see her shine like that even more.)

From behind her, Hyejoo can see a sliver of Chaewon’s giddy smile, and even though she knocks shoulders with the 100th person that night, she decides it was definitely worth it.

Finally they stop at a whack-a-mole game, and Chaewon loosens her hand as if to let go. Hyejoo just holds tighter.

“I can’t play if you’re holding my hand,” Chaewon says teasingly.

“Just use one hand,” Hyejoo shrugs.

“You big baby,” She giggles, Hyejoo bites back a smile.

Chaewon puts in a few coins and weakly hits the moles, not having the same strength with one hand that she would have with two, and judging by the expression on her face when her turn ends, she isn’t very happy about it.

“If only I'd had the strength of  _ two _ hands I would’ve won!” She grumbles, holding up her and Hyejoo’s joined hands and glaring at them.

“Or maybe you just aren’t that good?” Hyejoo questions teasingly, smiling at the cute pout on the older’s face.

Chaewon refutes her comment and keeps her eyebrows furrowed even while they walk towards the next attraction. But quickly, her angry appearance dissipates and she squeezes Hyejoo’s hand and leans against her.

Hyejoo has given up on worrying about the strange looks they get whenever they get close. Before she’d gently push Chaewon away, awkwardly looking anywhere but at her. Before she’d feel nervous and scared. Before she’d hide herself, she’d hide  _ them, _ for the sake of strangers on the street.

She was scared of opinions and consequences and everything that the world said about what they were.

Chaewon’s hand that holds hers is soft. It’s smaller than hers, feels delicate in her grasp. But Chaewon’s hand that holds hers makes her feel safe. In her small palm she holds Hyejoo’s entire universe, between her soft fingers she’ll never let Hyejoo’s heart slip out. 

Chaewon keeps her safe and protected and loved, so much so that nothing anyone else says can hurt her.

And when they’re sitting on a bench a little away from the crowd, Chaewon holds both of Hyejoo’s hands and rests them against her face.

“Thank you for coming with me,” she whispers sleepily, her smile fond and sated.

And Hyejoo can still see the crowd, can still hear their screaming and laughing. But, as she rests her head on Chaewon’s, she thinks she’s never felt safer.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Close your eyes,” Chaewon mumbles, before brushing smooth strokes onto Hyejoo’s eyelids.

It’s a warm, summer afternoon. Music from Hyejoo’s phone drones on in the background. Sunlight pours through the window, shining perfectly on Chaewon, who kneels on the edge of Hyejoo’s bed, holding her by the back of her neck to keep her still.

She’s wearing the prettiest little yellow dress that Hyejoo’s ever seen, and all Hyejoo is trying to do is just take in how cute her girlfriend is, but Chaewon just keeps telling her to  _ close her damn eyes _ .

“Okay, you can open them,” Chaewon says softly, rustling through her makeup bag. 

Hyejoo’s eyes flutter open, staring fondly as Chaewon searches for something with her tongue between her teeth.

Once she finds it, she holds it up in triumph and lets out a small “ _ yay! _ ”, which makes Hyejoo giggle quietly.

In Chaewon’s hand she holds a rosy lip gloss, and quietly she opens the bottle with a small  _ pop. _

Hyejoo watches as the older slowly brushes the gloss onto her lips, gingerly placing it on in an attempt to be precise.

Slowly, her gaze moves from Hyejoo’s lips to her eyes, and to the others' amusement, she flushes slightly. 

“Stop looking at me like that,” she pouts, quickly averting her eyes, Hyejoo feels the butterflies in her heart fly desperately.

“Like what?” She laughs, placing her hand on the others waist, making Chaewon flinch.

“You’re so annoying,” she grumbles, looking up through her lashes, but all Hyejoo can hear is her head yelling ‘ _ fuck, i’m so in love. _ ’

She waits for Chaewon to put the gloss away, before she turns her head towards her and kisses her.

Chaewon stiffens, before her shoulders drop and her hands find Hyejoo’s waist, holding tightly.

Hyejoo’s hand drops from the others face onto Chaewon’s waist, gripping that  _ adorable yellow dress _ . 

She finds it a little hard to pull away because she’s been sitting here with her cute girlfriend who she’s stupidly in love with, who’s been leaning into her and touching her face and telling her to ‘ _ keep still _ ’ and Hyejoo has never been very strong in the first place.

Eventually she does pull away though, and Chaewon now has Hyejoo’s lip gloss on, and even if she hasn’t seen how it looks on her, Hyejoo decides that it  _ definitely  _ looks infinitely better on Chaewon.

“I spent so long on that gloss!” Chaewon cries, but she’s smiling despite her tone.

“Well,” Hyejoo begins, leaning in again, “you can always fix it later.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Moments like these, are when Hyejoo’s especially grateful for Chaewon.

She’s used to being treated like she’s older than she is. Comments from strange men, that  _ ‘you seem mature for your age _ ,’ as they lean in close to her on the subway, breathing air too hot and making her skin itch.

Questions like ‘ _ are you the oldest?’ _ when she’s with people her age, or older. All the little things which made her self conscious of the way she dressed, or the way she acted.

People had stopped treating her like a child earlier than she hoped, because she looked older. Even with Chaewon, people always assume that  _ she’s older. _

Never Chaewon though.

Chaewon holds her hand when she’s scared. Chaewon gently brushes her fingers through Hyejoo’s hair when she’s crying on the olders floor because she’s terrified of what her parents will think.

Chaewon gives her her coat when it’s cold out and Hyejoos forgotten hers, she does up the zipper and smiles warmly at her, saying “ _ all better?” _

Chaewon orders when Hyejoo’s too nervous to, and she tightens her grip on the youngers hand whenever crowds get too big. She kisses her nose and says  _ “my baby” _ whenever Hyejoo pouts.

And whenever people say that Hyejoo seems older than she is, Chaewon pats her head and says  _ “she’s nothing but a big baby.” _

And it’s during moments like those, where Hyejoo’s chest flutters, her heart skips one—two, maybe even  _ three _ beats.

It’s during moments like those, when Hyejoo is infinitely grateful that she fell in love with Park Chaewon.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They’ve only been playing Mario Kart for a minute and Chaewon has already run into too many things to count. She cries in annoyance when her placement drops to 12th, desperately trying to turn around and somehow falling off a cliff.

Hyejoo laughs at the olders misery, but truthfully, her own placing is nothing to be proud of. Her screen shows  _ “5th” _ and it’s disappointing really, because Hyejoo is  _ amazing _ at Mario Kart. But when Chaewon is sitting there, in adorable pink heart pyjamas, with an adorable fluffy hairband on, pushing her hair back to put her even more  _ adorable _ face on display, it’s hard for her to focus her attention on the screen.

The race ends with neither of them crossing the finish line because Chaewon pouted when she fell off a cliff for the 5th time and Hyejoo just  _ had _ to kiss her pout away, and knowing her there was no way she was gonna pull away, even for Mario Kart.

“I hope you know,” Hyejoo mumbles, her lips just barely ghosting over Chaewon’s, her palms pressed against each side of the other’s face, “that was the first time I've ever gotten less than 3rd in Mario Kart.”

Chaewon giggles and kisses Hyejoo’s nose.

“You just love me too much,” she says teasingly, biting her lip to control her smile.

“I think it’s  _ you  _ who loves  _ me _ too much,” Hyejoo replies, pressing kisses all over the others face.

“Trust me, I definitely do,” she replies, wrapping her arms around the youngers neck and pulling her down to the floor.

“I really love you, my precious, overgrown puppy,” she laughs, and Hyejoo feels her heart pause momentarily.

Chaewon’s smiling up at her, her face practically glowing, something swimming in her eyes that makes Hyejoo’s heartbeat speed up inexplicably fast.

She’s laying under Hyejoo, and Mario Kart music is still playing in the background, but suddenly all Hyejoo can hear is her heartbeat.

It hits her in the chest like getting the wind knocked out of you, and in a split second the only thing left in Hyejoo’s universe is  _ chaewon, chaewon, chaewon. _

It bubbles up in her throat and before she knows it she’s blurting out  _ “I’m so in love with you,” _ and she’s said it many times before, but everytime she says it it feels more and more  _ right. _

Chaewon smiles at her softly, removing one of her hands from around Hyejoo’s neck to gently brush some hair behind the youngers ear.

“I’m so in love with  _ you _ ,” she replies, and her eyes are filled with nothing but  _ fondness _ and it makes Hyejoo giddy.

“Fuck,” she blurts out with an excited smile on her face, and before Chaewon can chastise her and say ‘ _ what did i say about bad words?’ _ , Hyejoos already covering her mouth with hers.

“I love you,” Hyejoo says just before leaning in again, and she laughs against Chaewon’s lips because she’s  _ happy, _ and Chaewon’s laughing too and Hyejoo’s chest hurts because  _ ‘oh my god, I'm so in love with Park Chaewon’. _

And when they pull apart because they can’t stop laughing, Hyejoo drops onto the floor beside Chaewon, and she wraps one arm around the older and holds Chaewon’s hand with the other.

The hardwood floor is cold, but Chaewon leans her head on Hyejoo’s shoulder, and Hyejoo feels so much warmth in her heart she’s worried she has a fever.

Hyejoo wonders if it’s normal to feel so happy just from being  _ near _ someone. 

She thinks she’s probably weird. Or maybe just in love.

(Chaewon says she’s both.) 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this rlly is just 1.7k of hyejoo being absolutely in love with chaewon and i think we can all relate to that feeling
> 
> thank u for reading!!


End file.
